The increasing unrest in the world has lead to occasions where embassies were stormed, countries were invaded and other instances when the security of secret documents was put into jeopardy. Typically, sensitive documents are stored in various rooms and file cabinets spread throughout an embassy, ship, corporate headquarters, base, etc. When a contingency which threatens the security of the documents arises, the documents have to be gathered and destroyed. Shredding is not an instantaneous process, nor is burning, so this entire process can take more time than is available to ensure the complete destruction of the documents.
Document safes and locking filing cabinets are no answer since the documents still exist, and the containment can be breached and the documents read. Furthermore, document safes and filing cabinets are small in volume, and the number of sensitive documents can exceed the capacity to store them in these types of devices.
The incinerator prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,141,373; 4,181,081; 4,253,406; 4,287,079; 4,495,873 and 4,515,091. None of these deal with incinerator rooms inside other buildings.
This has led to a need for a document destruction system where all sensitive documents can be stored, which has plenty of room and which the documents can be incinerated in a short time with a single, preferably non electrical command.